Colocation ou union libre ?
by Eridine-Anath
Summary: [en suspens] UA / Spin off de Radio Classée M Merthur / T pour l'instant / Steve propose à son jeune collègue, Danny ouvertement gay, de cohabiter avec lui tout en tentant de lui dissimuler son orientation sexuel… autrement, ce dernier n'aurait jamais voulu vivre avec lui... / apparition des noms de Merlin & Teen wolf.
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** Voilà le premier spin off de** Radio classée M ( UA - Merthur ) **où on retrouve notre cher Danny ( le passage en italique est le moment où il fait un tour dans la fic Radio Classée M CHP8, que vous pouvez lire même si vous ne connaissez pas la série puisque ça reste un UA )… donc, n'ayez pas peur de retrouver les noms de la série Merlin & Teen wolf. ( voir profil )

**Série :** Hawaii Five-0, les noms des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'apparition des autres noms venant des autres séries… je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction…

**Résumé :** UA / Spin off de Radio Classée M / Romance / Humour / Steve propose à son jeune collègue, Danny ouvertement gay, de cohabiter avec lui tout en tentant de lui dissimuler son orientation sexuel… autrement, ce dernier n'aurait jamais voulu vivre avec lui... / apparition des noms de Merlin & Teen wolf.

* * *

**Colocation ou union libre ?**

**Partie 1**

.

« Non ! Non ! Non et non ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ! » s'indigna pour la énième fois Steve.

Face au miroir, Steve McGarrett était dans les toilettes mixtes, les mains dans sa chevelure brune. Professeur de primaire, il paniquait parce qu'il venait de proposer une colocation à son jeune collègue, Danny Williams… un blond aux cheveux tout de même long sans vraiment être trop long et, en plus, il avait un sacré corps d'homme qui laissait imaginer de belle poignées d'amours mais, ô sublime tentation, il y aurait bien calé ses mains… pour les remonter doucement rien que pour palper sa légère musculature et… « Arrête de rêver ! » se dit-il en secouant nerveusement la tête… « Lamentable ».

.

**Deux heures plus tôt dans la salle de repos.**

Danny venait de raccrocher son portable en faisant une tête d'enterrement. Steve qui avait totalement flashé –voire quasiment fondu sur ce dernier– lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas. En croisant les yeux bleus et tristes de son collègue, Danny lui répondit que son mec le quittait et le priait de vider l'appartement de ses affaires. D'emblée –ses pauvres neurones semblèrent irrévocablement partis– il lui proposa une colocation mais, Steve dut accepter sous certaines conditions…

― Je dois refuser parce que tu es gay,… commença le jeune Williams… et, parce que je ne veux plus de relation pour le moment…

― Mais non ! s'écria soudainement le plus âgé en grimaçant d'un sourire qui paraissait dire « qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? » et tout cela en agitant ses bras de chaque côté…

― Ah bon ? répondit étonné le plus jeune, pourtant j'ai cru…

― Pff, dit-il en balayant d'un geste de la main devant lui, je suis hétéro !

― Ok, j'accepte ! confirma-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence où, Steve commençait à regretter cette proposition.

En soupirant de désespoir, le visage décomposé, Steve y passa un peu d'eau fraiche en se disant que peut-être, Danny finirait par craquer sur lui. Ce dernier qui était un peu plus petit que lui, avait un corps qui semblait lui chuchoter de le prendre rien que pour lui, ô oui, c'était un doux rêve... Steve fixa piteusement ses yeux bleu foncé et, il se convainquait qu'il trouverait bien le moyen de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas indiffèrent à son charme. Ainsi débuta la longue et pénible colocation de Steve McGarrett, vingt-huit ans, célibataire, un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, brun et désespérément amoureux de son jeune colocataire qui emménagea le lendemain soir.

Une semaine plus tard, il quittait l'établissement en grelotant par le froid de l'hiver. Pour un début de mois de décembre, il trouvait que le vent paraissait se jouer de son humeur. Une fois arrivée chez lui et,_ chez son colocataire_, le corps chancelant à sa recherche, il trébucha en s'étalant de tout son poids contre le parquet.

— Steve ! s'exclama Danny en courant vers lui.

Steve n'hésita pas à empoigner la main tendue de ce dernier –ô comme elle était douce et ferme, une main qu'il aurait voulu voir parcourir sensuellement sa peau– et, en grommelant, il se releva sans oser croiser le regard bleu et attirant du plus jeune.

— Ça va ? reprit-il soudain devant le silence de la pièce.

« Oh oui, mon amour… » pensa l'ainé…

Steve se racla la gorge et hocha seulement de la tête. Il suivit de son regard son jeune ami qui se dirigeait dans la cuisine. « Putain ! Quelle paire de fesses que tu as !... ton ex ne sait pas ce qu'il a perdu ! » se disait-il en le rejoignant de ses pas sautillants... Danny était vraiment un ange, il avait déjà mis la table et, une bonne odeur de poulet rôti semblait parfumer sa pauvre cuisine, déjà si peu utilisée. Oui, Steve était un piètre cuisinier et sa seule source d'alimentation était sans aucun doute les plats surgelés.

L'ainé le regardait toujours en train de s'affairer et, complètement perdu dans sa contemplation, il voulut prendre place sur une chaise qui –ô malheur– se déroba sous ses fesses. « Mais, merde ! à la fin ! » s'indigna-t-il en percutant de plein fouet le sol.

— Ben ? commença Danny en le dévisageant de ses yeux ronds, t'es sûr que tu te sens bien ?

Steve se redressa rapidement en tentant de ne pas rougir.

— Si, si,… bredouilla-t-il,… je suis fatigué, mentit-il.

Le repas se passa fort heureusement bien. Steve ne savait plus comment se comporter avec son colocataire. Ce dernier lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de liaison et, encore moins vivre avec un gay… « Putain,… je suis tout ce qu'il ne veut pas,… pourquoi je lui ai proposé de vivre avec moi… » se lamenta-t-il en se laissant choir comme un pantin sur le canapé du salon. Sans vouloir être indiscret, il entendit Danny appeler un ami. « Un ex ? Un pote ?... » grinçait-il en tentant de l'ignorer.

— Hé ! Gauvain ! comment vas-tu ? demanda Danny en riant.

« Ça y'est je suis jaloux ! je suis jaloux ! » pensa Steve en prenant un magazine entre ses mains.

— Bien et toi ? Alors quoi de neuf ? répondit son ami à l'autre bout du fil.

— Ben,… je me suis fait larguer,… souffla-t-il.

« Pourquoi il ne se confierait pas à moi ?... » se demanda Steve en croisant durement ses bras.

— Navré pour toi,… mais, tu n'as qu'à passer ce week-end ! Je viens d'emménager avec Léon…

— Mouai,… j'appellerais Merl tout à l'heure,… dit Danny d'une voix qui parut transpercer le cœur de son colocataire.

— Tient en parlant de lui, reprit Gauvain, notre cher Merlin a un petit ami !

— Noooon ? ! répondit Danny en posant une main sur ses lèvres qui s'étirèrent,… c'est peut-être ce gars-là que j'ai croisé la dernière fois que je suis passé au bar !

— Ouai, ben c'est son Hooommmme ! Tu y crois ! s'écria soudainement son interlocuteur…

— Et dire que j'ai raté sa reconversion,… merde ! Moi, je l'aurais bien dévergondé ! rit le jeune Williams.

« Hein ?... » crut s'étouffer Steve en buvant un verre d'eau. « Dévergondé ? »

— Mouai,… c'est Merlin, tu le connais,… reprit l'interlocuteur, une vraie cata ambulante,…

Danny éclata subitement de rire, un rire qui fit frémir le jeune McGarrett qui adorait le son de cette voix.

— Bon, tu sais quoi ! J'ai besoin d'une soirée Up délire et,… okay pour ce week-end ! dit-il en lui souhaitant au revoir.

Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Danny se tourna vivement sur son colocataire qui faisait mine de lire un magazine. Il marcha jusqu'à ses côtés et, en le lui saisissant des mains, il lui souffla :

— Euh,… Steve,… t'es sûr que tu vas bien ? Parce que là, tu le lis à l'envers…

Ce dernier rougit violemment et ne sut que lui répondre :

— La fatigue,… bon, je vais dormir,… marmonna-t-il,… bonne nuit…

.

Le lendemain matin, la tête dans le chou, Steve sentit une odeur de café et, en voyant Danny, il sourit bêtement.

— Salut Steve, lui dit son colocataire.

— Salut poussin… souffla-t-il sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Danny le dévisagea et allait le reprendre, lorsque ce fut l'ainé qui coupa :

— Désolé, Dan,… j'étais encore dans le pâté,… je pensais à ma copine,… mentit-il avec nervosité.

« Putain,… qu'est-ce que je raconte,… » se renfrogna Steve en se servant une tasse à café. « Puis, arrête de trainer comme ça… »… Il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui faire cette proposition…

Ce mercredi matin, ils étaient en voiture pour faire des courses communes. Steve, content qu'il l'accompagne, était tellement absorbé par le parfum de Danny qu'il ne vit pas le feu passer au rouge. Ce dernier, le corps subitement crispé, posa sa main gauche sur la cuisse de Steve qui se raidit à ce contact.

— Non ! Mais ! T'es aveugle ou quoi ! s'exclama le plus jeune complétement apeuré, qu'est qui t'arrive !… continua-t-il en levant subitement son autre main en le voyant se garer,… **_–Steve ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre–_** tu ne vois pas que je te parle ? Alors, ne me coupe pas la parole s'il te plait !

Steve, dépité, fut dérouté par son changement de voix. Si dure et si froide qu'il sentit un courant lui frissonner le dos. « T'es encore plus excitant quand tu t'énerves… » se disait-il.

— Au retour, c'est moi qui conduis !… intima Danny en ajoutant, espèce de cinglé… dit-il en reprenant un souffle régulier tout en gardant une main sur son coeur.

— Hé ! s'outra Steve.

— Je n'ai pas fini ! cria-t-il en levant son index devant lui,… d'où tu as vu que mes lèvres avait cessé de bouger ? Hein ? continua-t-il en le regardant encore plus froidement, je… je…

Danny sortit rapidement de la voiture et sautilla sur place pour faire fuir cette vilaine tension. Une fois calmée, il croisa le regard de son ainé qui sembla attendre une permission de parler. Il soupira enfin puis, d'un geste de la main, il lui dit :

— C'est bon, tu peux me répondre…

— Je suis désolé, souffla Steve avant de reprendre, mais, je n'étais pas en tort, c'était encore orange et…

— Rhaaa, n'en rajoute pas Steve ! Orange ! Rouge ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne saisis pas dans les couleurs ! dit-il en tapant une main dans l'autre paume, orange : tu ralentis ! et rouge : tu te stop !

Steve, en découvrant une autre facette de son jeune collègue, ne put retenir son éclat de rire. Danny avait un visage qui ressortait facilement ses émotions et, à cette seconde, la grimace qu'il faisait ne le fit qu'exploser de rire.

— Et en plus, ça te fait rire ! se renfrogna le plus jeune en posant ses mains sur les hanches.

Lorsque le fou rire de l'ainé passa, Danny lui passa devant en ronchonnant quelques mots, tels que débile et arriéré… Voilà, en seulement une semaine déjà et, Steve se sentait encore plus proche de lui… de quoi lui raviver le cœur…

.

.

_Jeudi soir, Steve se retrouva seul pour le week-end, puisque ce dernier était parti voir ses amis dans la ville voisine. Ce fut ses quatre plus longues journées de sa vie. Il tournait en rond tout en trainant seulement vêtu d'un peignoir ouvert sur son boxer. Il n'avait aucune envie de sortir, il voulait son coloc. Dimanche soir, tard, il attendait avec impatience le retour de son colocataire mais, à une heure du matin le sommeil le rattrapa doucement. Ce fut ainsi qu'il s'endormit sur le canapé en ne pensant qu'à Danny._

.

Danny pénétra dans son appartement, content d'avoir pu passer un bon moment avec ses amis d'enfance. Il ne manquait que Stiles mais, ce dernier étudiait trop loin d'eux pour revenir les voir aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait lui-même. Il bailla de lassitude puis, il se dirigea dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau en se disant que dans une semaine ce serait les vacances d'hiver et, peut-être, pourront-ils tous ensemble faire la fête…

Ce n'est qu'en quittant la pièce qu'il aperçut Steve sur le canapé. Ses yeux s'attardèrent quelques secondes sur cette masse. Il s'avança comme s'il venait de tomber sur un dieu grec… « Putain ! T'es bien foutu mon gars ! » se dit-il en le dévorant de son regard lubrique et étincelant. « Merde pour un hétéro ! Je n'ai pas de bol comme dirait si bien Merlin… » Attiré vers ce corps d'homme, terriblement sensuel… « Sensuel, sensuel,… » maugréa-t-il en découvrant que son colocataire aurait pu avoir des chances auprès de la gent masculine. En pleine contemplation, il se pencha de plus près, ne serait-ce que pour sentir son parfum… Quand, brusquement, il vit les yeux bleu foncé le fixer puis, dans un sursaut de frayeur, Danny renversa le reste de son verre sur son ami.

— Danny ! s'écria soudainement Steve en se levant rapidement.

Heureux d'avoir son peignoir sur lui, ce dernier s'essuya rapidement sans voir que le jeune Williams rougissait en le regardant faire. « Purée ! Une douche ! Une douche ! » speeda Danny en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain…

**.**

**à suivre**

**Anath63**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les reviews !

* * *

**Colocation ou union libre ?**

**Partie 2**

.

Danny avait mal dormi et, tout ça à cause de son colocataire. « Putain ! J'aurais su qu'il serait aussi… Grrrr, je hais ma vie ! » se disait-il en sortant de la salle de bain. Il passa rapidement dans la cuisine et, en préparant la cafetière, il réfléchissait. « Je suis un mec qui aime les mecs… pour ça, je suis Okay » pensait-il tout en hochant de la tête « ensuite,… Steve le sais et, puis, c'était à ses risques et périls, après tout ? Non ?... hum et si,… je lui faisais du rentre dedans ?... peut-être que ?... mais, non,… ne soit pas stupide, C'est un HETERO ! Et merde !... moi qui ne voulais plus de relation ! Il a fallu que STEVE soit…arg ! Beau, séduisant… » finit-il par se dire en mettant sa cuillère dans la bouche tout en rêvassant les yeux dans le vide.

Il soupira de frustration lorsqu'il l'aperçut entrant dans la même pièce que lui.

— Salut, Steve… souffla le plus jeune en buvant son liquide noir.

— Salut… répondit-il en baillant à s'en décocher la mâchoire…

— Mal dormi ? demanda Danny en se préparant à l'abandonner dans la cuisine.

— Hum… put seulement dire l'ainé en s'étirant maintenant le corps.

Le jeune Williams se serait regardé dans une glace, il se serait senti bête : ses yeux ne le lâchaient plus et, sa bouche était resté ouverte prête à baver sur le pauvre –non, le merveilleux– corps de son collègue. Il déglutit en l'imaginant nu sous le peignoir… « snif… que le monde est cruel»… Loin d'être pessimiste, il trouvera bien un moyen pour le convertir ! Oh, oui, Danny tentera sa chance !

— Tu es prêt ? entendit Steve de son jeune collègue.

— Oui,… dit-il en se contemplant dans la glace de sa chambre, en jogging ça le fera,… de toute façon ce n'est que pour faire le point avec les autres professeurs…

— Ouaip ! répondit Danny en le rejoignant, d'ailleurs je serais surement absent le week-end du nouvel an…

« Merde ! » pensa l'ainé.

— Je vais retrouver mes amis d'enfance…

— Encore ! s'exclama Steve sans vraiment le vouloir –enfin, si–

— Oui, ça fait un bye qu'on ne s'est pas tous réuni, commença-t-il en sortant de la pièce suivi de son colocataire,… mais si tu veux, tu pourrais venir !

— Oui ! répondit vivement l'ainé avant de se reprendre bien ite, enfin, si je n'ai rien de prévu…

— Okay, pas de souci,… reprit Danny en refermant la porte à clé, mais, bon, j'ai peur que tu t'ennuis avec nous… on est tous des jeunes…

— Dis aussi que je suis vieux ! je n'ai que vingt-huit ans ! s'écria-t-il outré de voir qu'il le prenait déjà pour un papi…

— Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire,… dit-il en montant dans la voiture.

« Ouai,… tais-toi, tu t'enfonces ! » se dit Danny en activant la clè de contact.

En voiture, Steve contemplait Danny. Depuis la dernière fois, il lui était interdit de conduire en sa présence. « Mais, ce n'était pas de ma faute ! Déjà, s'il arrêtait de se pouponner et d'envahir **_mon_** espace vitale avec **_son_** parfum, je ne me serais jamais, ah, non, jamais pris le feu rouge ! » se disait l'ainé quand ils arrivèrent devant l'école.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il suivit Danny lorsqu'il aperçut un homme s'avancer vers ce dernier. Sans rien dire Steve n'aimait déjà pas la manière dont cet inconnu le matait ! Et n'aimait pas sa façon de lui adresser la parole ! S'il ne voulait pas faire une crise de jalousie, il rentra vite dans l'établissement.

.

Dans la salle des professeurs, Steve faisait les cent pas devant le regard d'une ses collègues. Kono, souriante, lui tapota l'épaule et le provoqua :

— Ben alors, tu ne t'es pas encore jeté sur lui ?

— Non, dit-il en s'arrêtant net pour la fusiller de son regard noir, il ne veut pas d'homme dans sa vie et, puis, je lui ai menti en disant que j'étais hétéro,… finit-il par dire complétement dépité.

— Et alors ? reprit-elle, ce n'est pas la fin du monde,… tu n'as qu'à rectifier le tir…

— Ah ouai ! répondit-il le levant les mains au ciel, je me vois bien lui dire : ''tiens au faite je suis gay et je t'aime ''

— Ben voilà !

— Non, mais t'es folle ou quoi ! continua-t-il en pivotant plusieurs fois une main à côté de sa tempe droite…

« Quelle galère… » dit-il en prenant place sur une chaise.

Pendant ce temps, Danny discutait avec un vieil ami qui avait besoin d'un conseil.

— Héy ! Salut ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda l'interlocuteur du jeune Williams.

— Bien et toi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? T'es pas avec ton demi-frère pour les vacances de Noël ?

— Si,si,… mais, voilà,… écoute, je sais que tu t'entends super bien avec lui et j'aurais voulu savoir ce que tu en pensais si je lui annonçais que je me mariais ?

— Tu… QUOI ? s'exclama Danny en faisant des yeux ronds.

— Je me marie…

— J'ai bien compris mais,… AVEC QUI ? Quand ?

— Avec une certaine Kate… et c'est pour le 3 janvier…

— Merde Derek ! Après le nouvel an ! Mais t'es sadique ! Pour sûr, ton demi-frère va te faire la peau ! Ne lui dit rien mais, alors rien du tout sinon, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau…

— Pourquoi ? ronchonna Derek en croisant des bras.

— Pourquoi ! Tu as pensé à Stiles ? s'offusqua Danny en le foudroyant de son regard noir.

— Quoi Stiles ? Ce gamin invétéré qui passe son temps à parloter sans arrêt !

— Et depuis quand tu t'es mis aux filles ? questionna le plus jeune.

— Depuis que j'ai trouvé mieux ! grogna-t-il.

— Ben, mon pauvre vieux,… ne dis rien à Merl,… je le vois déjà en train de te courir après avec le rouleau à pâtisserie…

— Pourquoi il ferait ça ? demanda Derek en haussant d'un sourcil.

— Stiles, c'est comme son propre frère !

— Ben et moi ? Je compte pour une merde ? Je suis quand même son demi-frère !

— Ouai ben juste **_demi_** ! Parce Stiles, c'est tout comme un vrai ! grinça-t-il avant d'ajouter, bon, je dois y aller mais, toi, dit-il en posant un index sur les lèvres, ne lui dis rien,… je l'appellerais…

Sur un geste de la main, il abandonna son vieil ami… « vieil ami ! Mon œil… c'est Merl qui va se mettre en rogne et Stiles… mon dieu, il va piquer une durite… » pensa-t-il… « Putain, il ose faire ça juste après le nouvel an… »

.

Lorsqu'il retrouva Kono, seule dans le couloir, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

— Salut, alors comment se passe la colocation avec ce timbré ?

— Timbré ? répéta-t-il pour lui-même…

— Oh, il ne t'a pas fait gouter ses pâtes _made in_ _McGarrett_ ?

Danny secoua la tête et lui répondit :

— Non, c'est moi qui fais le repas…

— Ben, il en a de la chance,… minauda-t-elle, vous vous compléteriez super bien ensemble ! dit-elle pour juger la température…

Le jeune Williams rougit légèrement en repensant au corps presque dénudé de Steve.

— Ben,… bredouilla-t-il, on se partage les tâches,… ce qui est tout à fait normal…

— Hum, dit-elle en plissant des yeux,… dis-moi,… il ne t'aurait pas intéressé ?

— Quoi ? Ben non ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement rouge comme une écrevisse…

— Bah voyions ! s'esclaffa-t-elle en riant joyeusement, ça se voit ! T'as craqué !

— Non ! Je n'ai pas craqué ! dit-il en rejoignant les autres professeurs.

« Craqué, craqué,… m'en faudrait moins que ça… et c'est bien le pire,… merde… »

.

La réunion se déroula assez rapidement puis, vers la fin, Chin proposa que ce week-end que ceux qui le souhaitaient, de se faire une soirée camping autour d'un feu.

— T'es fou ou quoi ! s'exclama Danny,… dans ce froid ? De quoi attraper un rhume…

— Rhaaa c'est bon Danny, je serais là pour te réchauffer… souffla Steve à son oreille…

« Si ça pouvait être vrais » se disaient-ils mentalement.

— Tu me crois si fragile que ça ? fit mine d'être outré le plus jeune, je te signale que je saurais m'occuper de moi, dit-il en le dévisageant.

— Mais, je n'ai rien dit de tel… et, puis, répondit Steve en le reluquant de bas en haut, je sais que tu arriveras à te réchauffer tout seul…

— Hé ! Oh ! Je ne suis pas gros ! s'offusqua Danny en croisant ses bras,… et toi, tu t'es vu ? on dirait que tu nous la joues Rambo avec tes manières à la dure !

— C'est bon, commence pas à m'attaquer ! Petit !

— Petit, petit, je vais t'en mettre des petits ! dit-il en lui montrant un poing,… tu conduis comme un écervelé et…

— Hé ! coupa Steve en le toisant, je te le répète encore une fois, c'était orange !

— Ouai, monsieur ne sait même pas faire la différence entre orange et rouge ! répliqua le plus jeune, au lieu de donner des leçons aux gamins, tu devrais peut-être retourner à l'école !

Ils ne restaient qu'eux deux ainsi que Kono et son cousin, Chin et devant cette scène ahurissante, la jeune femme éclata soudainement de rire en les voyant s'envoyer des piques et, cambrée sur elle-même, elle leur dit :

— Bon, les gars, ça veut dire, oui pour cette sortie ?

— Bien sûr, répondit Steve en provoquant Danny de son regard amusé.

Le jeune Williams hocha seulement de la tête et partit en rejoignant la voiture. Pendant ce temps, McGarrett salua ses collègues et commença à regretter ce qu'il venait de lui dire mais, après tout, si Danny s'emportait aussi facilement, peut-être qu'il avait ses chances ? Ou était-ce à cause de l'inconnu ? Il était vrai qu'il était mignon…

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, aucun des deux n'avait comblé le silence depuis l'établissement. Stressé, Steve téléphona à sa sœur en laissant Danny pénétrer dans le salon.

— Mary Ann, c'est Steve…

— Ha, Steve, comment vas-tu ?

— Heu…

— Problème de mecs ? dit-elle sans ménagement.

— Oui… souffla-t-il.

— C'est ton nouveau coloc ?

— Hum, hum…

— Vous vous êtes pris la tête ?

— Hum…

— O-kay,… ben couche avec lui, ça atténuera la tension…

— Mary-Ann !

— Ben, raison de plus ! Détends-le, et fait ce que tu sais faire de mieux avec un mec !

— Ha, ha,… se moqua-t-il,… tu ne m'aides pas là…

— Sinon, excuses-toi…

— Pourquoi je devrais obligatoirement m'excuser ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si il s'emporte tout seul…

— Ben couche avec lui et c'est tout,… allez je te laisse, j'ai des amis à la maison…

Il fixa son portable et, en soupirant, il entra dans l'appartement où Danny avait les pieds que la table basse. « C'est sûr, j'aurais préféré le prendre directement sur le canapé,… mais, bon,… merde, faut que je m'excuse… » se disait-il en faisant une moue. Steve allait lui parler lorsque ce dernier lui dit d'une voix sèche :

— Je te laisse préparer le repas.

« Okay, ça sent le roussi… » pensa-t-il en se dirigeant directement dans la cuisine.

Steve, dépité, savait seulement faire des pâtes et, en essayant de faire du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il prépara son met avec autant d'amour qu'il en avait pour son jeune colocataire. Ce dernier n'avait même pas jeté un œil dans sa direction et, en se demandant comment il allait calmer la tension, il mit la table en l'appelant. Assis, l'un en face de l'autre, l'ainé lui dit :

— Bon, c'est le seul repas que je sais cuisiner et, je t'avouerais que j'y ai mis beaucoup d'attention…

Danny, dont le cœur se mit à palpiter avec frénésie, souriait intérieurement. « Il les a fait avec attention,… si ça ce n'est pas de l'amour,… » se disait-il en commençant à en prendre une bouchée. Cependant, le gout n'avait rien à voir avec des pâtes à la carbonara,… non, elles étaient pâteuses et en plus elles collaient au palais… à tel point que le jeune Williams dut tout recracher et, en toisant son collègue, il cingla :

— Ben punaise, si c'est ça, que tu appelles le faire avec attention, je vois combien tu m'adores ! dit-il en se redressant subitement en percevant un regard sombre de Steve avant de reprendre, tu veux m'empoisonner ou quoi ? ! Mais, t'es un malade ou quoi ?

Sur ce, il quitta la cuisine en lui hurlant :

— Je vais au resto !

Steve, déçu, avait pourtant bien suivi la recette sur le sachet… Il prit tout de même une fourchette et…

— Mouai… je comprends mieux… dit-il en déversant les pâtes de sa bouche sur son assiette lorsqu'il vit Danny taper du pied avec un sourire malin.

— Bon,… je t'attends…

— Pour ? demanda l'ainé en roulant des yeux.

— Pour m'inviter au resto, répondit-il… après tout t'as foiré le repas, alors autant que tu m'invites…

Aussi rapide que l'éclair, Steve prit sa veste et, en le suivant, un sourire béat s'afficha sur ses lèvres… « Yes, un resto avec Danny ! Elle n'est pas si nulle que ça la journée »…

**.**

**A suivre**

**Anath 63**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

Désolé pour le retard... l'humour & moi ne sommes pas compatible ces derniers temps !

Chapitre plus court avant le fameux camping !

Merci pour les reviews en esperant avoir oublié personne...

* * *

**Colocation ou union libre ?**

.

**Partie 3**

.

Ils venaient à peine d'être servi que Steve en totale perdition dans sa contemplation entendit Danny lui chuchoter :

— Steve ?

Ce dernier sortit de ses pensées en lui répondant d'un sourire béat :

— Oui…

— Tu vas bien ?

« Bien sûr mon poussin… » se dit-il en réalisant qu'il minaudait complètement sur son collègue.

— Enfin, reprit-il en se raclant la gorge… désolé, j'étais dans les nuages.

— J'ai bien vu,… et, qui est donc cette heureuse élu ? entendit-il d'une voix irritée dont il ne comprit pas le sens.

Steve le scruta tout en mangeant avant de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Le reste du repas fut assez calme à son grand regret mais, il put néanmoins regarder sous toutes les coutures celui qui lui prenait lentement son cœur. Ce n'est qu'à la fin du repas que Danny décida d'en prendre deux.

— Hé ! s'exclama Steve…

— Bah quoi ? rétorqua son interlocuteur, je te signale que tu m'invites et que…

— Quoi ? coupa-t-il en roulant des yeux, qui a dit que je t'invitais ?

— Tu as foiré notre repas du soir ! lui rappela-t-il d'un regard plissé.

— Et, alors ? insista Steve dont les yeux pétillaient de voir un Danny qui s'emportait.

Le jeune Williams se rebiffa comme si son collègue venait de le punir… d'un dessert !

— Bien, dit-il avec nonchalance, dans ce cas, commença-t-il en se levant, je suis sûr que tu fais encore référence au fait que je sois… rondouillet ?…

Il ne put continuer lorsqu'une poigne lui saisit une main et, en voyant que Steve le fixait d'un regard indéchiffrable, il aurait même cru que ce dernier était loin d'être hétéro… « Rhaaa, maudit sois-tu d'être aussi beau ! » s'en voulut Danny.

— Je rigolais ! Allez, reviens t'assoir,… lui dit-il en lui désignant sa chaise, tu as même le droit de prendre trois desserts si tu veux…

A ce moment-là, Steve aurait voulu se faire tout petit lorsqu'une vieille dame qui avait tout entendu leur murmura :

— Comme vous êtes mignons,… dit-elle en se tournant sur sa voisine de table, n'est-ce pas beau de voir un couple aussi attendrissant ? continua-t-elle avant de regarder un Danny rouge comme une pivoine dont la bouche était restée ouverte,… vous êtes bien comme vous êtes jeune homme…

Un silence des plus pesants s'invita à leur table. McGarrett se sentit soudainement aussi mal à l'aise que son jeune interlocuteur qui se rassit sans rien dire. « Super… » se plaignit l'ainé. Comment remettre une ambiance après cela ?

— Heu,… reprit nerveusement Steve sans oser le regarder,… toujours partant pour un fondant au chocolat ?

— Dis, Steve ? entendit-il de la petite voix de son collègue,… tu me trouves gros ?

Les yeux grands ouverts comme si le père noël venait de débarquer devant lui, il lui dit rapidement et sans réfléchir une seconde à ce qu'il lui répondait :

— Non, je te trouve à croquer ! dit-il avant de se reprendre en bégayant comme un collégien,… enfin…tu vois… tu es… -pitoyable se disait-il- mignon… enfin,… tu es… bien… - merde, tais-toi, tu t'enfonces- enfin, tu vois…

« Pourquoi ai-je raté mes pâtes ! » râla Steve en fixant piteusement son assiette…

Danny ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. « À croquer ? » se répéta-t-il en s'asseyant à sa chaise. Pouvait-il espérer que… peut-être… « Non, tu lui as donné les conditions de la colocation ! Mais quel imbécile je suis ! » se dit-il lorsque la serveuse revint avec un plateau rempli de gâteau.

Steve se sentit si petit… il aurait voulu que ce tête à tête soit plus… « Romantique ? Rhaaa ! Arrête de rêver mon vieux ! » Aucun des deux n'osa parler après l'intervention de la vieille dame et, ce fut dans un calme absolu qu'ils rentrèrent à l'appartement comme si, ce repas n'avait jamais existé et, pourtant, Danny aurait juré qu'il s'était vraiment produit quelque chose d'important. Ils pénétrèrent chacun dans leur chambre… toujours aussi silencieux.

Soudain, ils ressortirent chacun de leur pièce en se dévisageant mutuellement puis, en balayant le salon de leur regard prédateur, ils tombèrent sur une jeune fille avachie sur le canapé du salon.

— Mary-Ann ! s'exclama Steve en la faisant sortir de son sommeil.

Danny qui sembla comprendre que son colocataire la connaissait passa ses yeux ahuris sur chacun d'eux « crotte ! Il est vraiment hétéro ! » se dit-il en grimaçant.

— Peux-tu me dire ce que tu as fait à ma chambre ? reprit l'ainé en la toisant.

Cette dernière, le sourire moqueur aux lèvres, se leva en étirant ses bras puis, en se levant, elle étreignit son frère en marmonnant :

— Après ton appel,… qui semblait plus me dire '' au secours !'' ricana-t-elle sans se rendre compte qu'un témoin les observait d'un regard assassin,… alors, je suis venue mais, comme il n'y avait personne,… dit-elle en se détachant de lui,… ben, tu me connais, j'ai rangé…

Steve sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez :

— Et, coupa-t-il en s'enrageant,… tu as décidé de trier tous mes placards !

— Rhaaa, c'est bon ! Ne me crie pas dessus ! pour une fois que je viens t'aider, dit-elle avant d'ouvrir en grand ses yeux comme si elle venait de se souvenir d'une chose capitale,… ah, tiens d'ailleurs, maman m'a donné des boxer cent pour cent cotons comme tu les aimes …

« Tout mais, pas ça… se lamenta-t-il en baissant piteusement son regard au sol pour cacher ses joues rougies,… Danny, bouche-toi les oreilles… » pria-t-il.

— Alors, je te les ai mis dans le tiroir de… continua-t-elle avant d'être interrompu…

— C'est bon ! Je crois que mon colocataire n'a pas compris la marque de mes sous-vêtements ! s'énerva-t-il en la toisant de son visage empourpré.

Le jeune Williams la détailla le temps de l'écouter et, en se pinçant les lèvres, elle était tout de même mignonne… pour une fille… puis, il s'empourpra en entendant le mot « boxer »… et, en dévisageant Steve, il ne put s'empêcher d'être dépité par le comportement de cette jeune femme.

— Oh… put-elle seulement articuler en sentant qu'elle venait de mettre un pied dans le plat,… bonjour, dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents en fixant Danny,… Mary-Ann, je suis sa sœur…

« Sa sœur ! Ô mais quel bonheur ! » se réjouit-il en lui faisant la bise.

— Enchanté, lui dit-il avant de dévisager Steve qui était encore rouge.

Ce dernier allait demander à sa sœur de s'en aller lorsque celle-ci le prit au dépourvu :

— Chin m'a appelé et m'a dit que ce week-end vous partez camper pour Noël ?

— Oui ! s'exclama Danny tout en lui proposant de s'assoir.

McGarrett n'en croyait pas ses oreilles « mais de quoi je me mêle… ». Dépité, il était certain qu'elle allait parler de…

— Steve, minauda-t-elle devant son collègue,… j'espère que tu ne comptes pas emporter tes grenades en plâtre ?

« Je la tue maintenant ou… plus tard ? » se lamenta-t-il en prenant place sur une chaise.

— Non, répondit-il catégoriquement en soupirant fortement pour bien lui montrer qu'elle devait se taire…

— Des grenades ? répéta le jeune Williams qui planta un regard étonné à son colocataire… et pour quoi faire ? demanda-t-il en passant son regard sur Mary-Ann.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents bien qu'elle se doutait de la réaction de son grand-frère, elle s'y risqua tout de même.

— Ha, tu ne connais pas l'histoire ?

Danny secoua vivement la tête, prêt à enfin connaitre un peu de SON Steve… « Non, pas encore… mais,… bientôt » espéra-t-il et ce, même s'il était hétéro… « Merde, faut bien que je tente ! »

— Voilà,… au dernier camping que nous avons fait, nous devions pécher et…

— Bon, je vous laisse, bouda McGarrett…

— Rhaaa mais reste ! s'écria Danny en le retenant par la manche,…

— Non, je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre…

— Pourquoi ? coupa le plus jeune,… si, c'est marrant y a rien de mal…

— O-kay mais, tu verras… prévint-il en le désignant de son index,… tu vas partir aussi vite que tu es venu emménager… dit-il en s'asseyant le regard baissé au sol.

Mary-Ann ne se priva pas de ce moment, au contraire… « Il va me fuir… c'est certain… il va me prendre pour un cinglé… » se dit Steve en se contentant d'écouter le récit de sa sœur.

— Bon, comme mon frère n'arrivait pas à pêcher comme tous les gens normaux, dit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur son épaule,… il a pris un filet et a carrément jeter une grenade et… quand, ça a exploser, les poissons ont volés et… Steve a tendu sa perche pour les récupérer…

Danny s'imaginait très bien la scène puis, il entendit le reste :

— Mais,…bon, reprit-elle d'une voix moqueuse,… on n'a même pas pu les manger puisqu'ils étaient pratiquement broyés et vider de leur chair…

Le jeune interlocuteur pensa immédiatement à ne pas oublier des fruits sec… c'est certain… il risquerait de mourir de faim… Il était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas la sœur de Steve lui faire un signe de la main et repartir.

Pendant ce temps, Steve n'avait qu'une envie : celui d'aller se faire petit. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se pointe ? En se disant cela, les mains dans les poches, il grimaça lorsqu'il en sortit : un couteau suisse, son portefeuille, un coupe-ongle, un briquet, trois trombones en fer, un préservatif, un tube de colle… il sursauta en entendant la voix de son colocataire :

— Bah, dis-donc… tu en caches des choses dans tes poches… dit-il en apercevant le préservatif qui sembla soudainement le narguer…

.

**A suivre**

Plus court mais le prochain sera plus long

N'hésitez pas a faire un tour sur mon blog pour vous tenir

au courant de mes fics en cours.

**Anath 63**

**.**


End file.
